La Pluie
by eifi
Summary: A Hundred thousand fingers of the rain, drum onto my grey roof, the rain, the rain, the rain, the rain, rock my grey daydreaming... SaiSaku Oneshot. Complete


Hiya guys ^^ This was a oneshot I uploaded onto my other fanfic acc (which is now inactive). Hopefully we'll be able to continue the KibaHinaNaru story we were writing back then (like a year or two ago roflmao).

This Oneshot is devoted to Shady. Who is French ^^ She gave me the idea x3, and the wonderful extract of the poem "La Pluie" by Paul Eluard.

Anywayyyy XD Enough of my blabbing DX On with the storyyy! I hope you like it ^^ If I need to improve on anything/Grammar/spelling mistakes then please tell me XD I don't accept burns though, if you wanna burn what Rida and I write then don't read it XD If you have any ideas for Oneshots then please tell me too ^^ and also make sure to review :D

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**La Pluie**_

* * *

_Lescent mille doigts de la pluie tambourinent sur mon toit gris, la pluie, la pluie, la pluie, la pluie, berce ma grise songerie. _

* * *

Tossing and turning, she struggled to get out of her beloved warm duvet. No signs of dawn, no signs of night. She sighed as rain came pouring down at her window softly, she moaned as she refused to get up, having full intentions to return to the heavenly realm of slumber.

She groaned as she vacantly stared at the direction of her alarm clock. All that was visible to her was a giant gray fuzzy round thing.

'Ugh' she croaked, not used to fuzzy vision, she rubbed her eyes slightly, closing her eyes gently while she tried to make her vision clearer.

Her jade orbs reopening slowly expecting her gaze to be targeted on her Hello Kitty alarm clock. And of course…

She sees more gray.

Her body rises, an unheard gasp escaping her velvet lips, but her fatigue draining her of any energy. Her body moving on its own, she could only wonder what would happen half-consciously.

Already dressed, her body limply moved towards the door, not that she herself could see, all she could see were gray blurs. With every second that passed, she would grow more irritated at the weird blindfold, though later giving up and using it to sleep properly. She felt so heavy and tired, all feeling of consciousness flew away from her.

Her body stalked outside the house, through the coarse rain, walking ungracefully across the dark street, a low lit glow appeared in front of her, catching her attention and leading her body towards her unknown destination. The light strangely seemed familiar and suspicious of course, it had a meagre white glow that felt like milk and honey. It felt like it was calling her, releasing all her suppressed urges that she didn't know existed. She desperately wanted to follow it, like a lion cub trying to catch a butterfly, like a cat swiping its feline claws at a bell, and her body surprisingly responded without even having to listen to her inner mind.

Yet still she could hear nothing, nothing but the beating rain.

She could see nothing, nothing but that mesmerizing light.

Her body walked, ran after that light for what seemed like hours, while her mind was still in deep slumber, the rain pulling her into a trance of alluring beats. She was soaked to the bone, yet she didn't feel cold at all, only feeling numbness under the freezing downpour.

Everything seeming ethereal, legs, limbs and arms moving with no idea what their destination would be, her minds silent reverie lacking its senses and shutting down completely. She wanted to reach out for something, anything, anyone, but had a fear that the thing/person would disappear in front of her. She felt like she had boarded a train, and was lost at where she had to stop off at, so she would keep going and going until she found what she was looking for. Her body urged for something that she couldn't find, and it was determined to search for it until she obtained it. But she couldn't see any life around her, nor could she sense movement other than herself and the moving rain.

After a while the body was standing still in the middle of a forest, surrounded by beautiful, tall and aged trees which seemed to tower over her. If they were protecting her or trying to encage her within their wooden fortress was another story, yet nothing seemed to be intimidating. Life seemed to of been evacuated from the tree fortress, leaving her suspicions to her deadened mind.

She could hear nothing, see nothing and feel nothing.

She tried to open her eyes, a pathetic struggle to get out of this surreal dream, illustrations of anger, sadness, desperation, irritation and fatigue appeared around her in a circle, almost like a painting, or an intricate illusion…

_Just as he intended…_

Her body was frail, fragile and pale. Almost like a priceless porcelain doll. She had deep yet gentle jade eyes, of which you would feel they were looking into your soul, deciphering the judgement sent from god through this flawless angel, though, they looked dead and soulless. Her hair was a pale pink, no longer than the start of her chest, but when as damp as it was, looked like soft flowing ribbon, streaming from her temple. She was dripping wet, having walking for a few hours without stop.

_She stood there…_

…_Waiting._

_Waiting…_

_The rain still hammering down…_

…_Waiting._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Footsteps.

Gentle footsteps squelching in tune with the steady beat of the rain.

The blindfold and earplugs were removed, and she could see and hear again.

Her dull eyes darted towards the sound made of squelching footsteps.

And at that moment, she was encaged yet again by warm arms holding her cold self tightly.

She felt content, happy and warm…

She gazed at his upper arm blankly, still half unconscious, having no idea who this person would be, she felt as if she knew him well.

Again, she was scared that this warmth that made her feel so complete, would disappear if she tried to reach out for him, _just like last time…_.

Black coal eyes gazed her lovingly, her eyes automatically, from the feeling of being watched, returned that gaze, and ebony met jade.

Gently closing her eyes she let herself drift to sleep once more.

'_I'll get him back tomorrow…'_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open.

The rain was still hammering hard, her vision gray again.

She was fully awake now, taking her surroundings into consideration.

Letting out a muffled sigh and closing her eyes, she snuggled into the warm duvet and warm pillow she lay on, she thought of two things.

...

The first thing was that she had been dreaming. 'What a weird dream.' She thought.

…

The second thing was…

"…When did I get a self heated pillow?"

* * *

_A Hundred thousand fingers of the rain, drum onto my grey roof, the rain, the rain, the rain, the rain, rock my grey daydreaming ~ _Paul Éluard.

* * *

_**La Pluie End**_

* * *

**It's an old oneshot that I wrote probably over a year ago, but still, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll leave my old comments from back then for you to read, lol.**

Maybe not a dream after all XD

The way I wanted the reader to think she felt is when you feel like you don't exist. It feels like everything around you is as normal as ever, but you're scared you're not there. You don't feel there nor can you hear properly anymore. When you reach out with your hand for someone, the person ends up staring blankly and confusededly (if that's a word LOL XD) at you and looking at you as if you were either totally random, or wonder if you are ok.

The sentence in French is an extract from 'La Pluie' by Paul Éluard, (Given to me by Shady x3) I cant find the full poem though DX

This is a SaiSaku btw.

Once again thank you Shady for giving me the poem by Paul Éluard and the English translation too ^^

Remember guys x3 Any tips (No burns) and ideas for Oneshots/Poems are greatly appreciated x3

Also REVIEW!


End file.
